supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 6
Walk of Life (Dire Straits) (10000 points) Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ This is overly catchy! I adore it! #Marilou the Otter ~ May the 80's be with you! This song is epic! Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ WHO THE F*** IS JOHNNY, SOME KIND OF B****Y MAN WHO DRINKS BEER?! Chuck E. Cheese's (10010 points) Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ A mix of a pizza restaurant and an arcade? GENIUS! This is a slice of my childhood! My favorite thing about it is the rides and the games! #Marilou the Otter ~ I wish this Wuzzled up facility (part restaurant, part arcade) had a look that reflected the 1980's Chuck E Cheese era. #Kiki Pottar #Jana Panizza #Jeff Lake #Bridie Langbroek #Kelly Hansen #Ai Cloud #Morgan Cloud #Fanny Cap #Jennifer Lockhart #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ Ah, I remember this when I was just a toddler. My daddy and mommy brought me there. I loved to jump into the ball pit and climb around the tubes like it was my own personal castle. Negative #Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly ~ ZIS IS FORBIDDEN S***!!! ZIS IS FULL OF W***** AND EGYPTIAN PRESCHOOLERS ZAT MUST SPEAK ZENGLISH!!! ZIS STORE IS USING CANNONS TO DESTROY ALL ZE RULES ZAT MUST BE OBEYED!!!! #Hailey Cloud ~ IT'S F***ING CHEAP AND POOR! I WISH IT WAS NEVER BUILT AT ALL! THEIR YUCKY PIZZA STINKS! MCDONALD'S ROCKS! #Another Giuseppe ~ Uh, no thanks. Didn't you already hear that I am a vegetarian? I disagree with my normal counterpart. Disney/Pixar's Toy Story (10030 points) Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ It's another piece of my childhood! Disney is a genius and is one of my favorite companies! So is Pixar! #Gemma the Good Witch #Adam Sevick #Xavier Sutton #Acker Everitt #Martha Everitt #Adam Inigratte #Samantha Hinkhouse #Bryce Colliant #Derek Colliant #Sean Colliant #Nathan Fink #Ari Truel #Andrew Cotten #Catherine the Spellcaster #Richard Bones #Tokiko Okina #Brahm Jennings #Treat Jennings #Nathan Carson #Shaun O'Connell #Grace Bedrich #Charles Bedrich #Clayton Bedrich #Gregory Gabroonie #Chin-Ho Thon #Myles Mazar Negative The Looney Tunes Show (10060 points) Positive #Bryce Remano #Ethan Shiners #Kyle Teavee Negative #Gemma the Good Witch ~ Because of Stuart Snyder, he killed my childhood! The old time Looney Tunes classics are way better than that rubbish! #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ A CGI Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner segment? That is just so wrong! The plot makes no sense, and the animation is bad! #Sophie the Otter ~ I so agree with Catherine! CGI in Looney Tunes doesn't match up! Thanks to you Cartoon Network for ruining millions of people's childhoods! Hetalia Fandom (10100 points) Positive Negative #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Yes, I love Hetalia, but the fandom is s***, they need to leave the 2-player characters alone! When I was in an Anime convention in 2014, An insane fan chased me for not liking Yaoi, she was then banned for assault, she noticed my Kiku plush, which I took with me, she wanted it, but I said no, but I do really like writing fanfiction) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ This makes me sick! I like Hetalia, but not like this! WHY ARE THE 2-PLAYERS TREATED LIKE KILLERS, SOCIOPATHIC, CARELESS, AND INSANE, WHY WON'T IT STOP?! #Sophie the Otter ~ The fandom is such a mess. Someone needs to clean it up. #Hans Kiranoko ~ Dear stupid fangirls, VORLD VAR TWO IS NOT KAWAII DESU! GERMANY WAS IN THAT WAR, AND THE PEOPLE VERE VERY, VERY TRAMUATIZED AND DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER! #Another Reicheru ~ (Translation: While the normal series is epic, the fandom on the other hand is a piece of s***!) #Marilou the Otter ~ NOT AMUSED! Even Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw was better than this fandom! #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: I hate it how 2ptalia is treated! F***********K!) Unstoppable Missy Floorz Fandom (10150 points) Positive #Oksana Velykazhinka Negative #Sophie the Otter #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Another Reicheru #Gemma the Good Witch #Haidyn Birou #Tokiko Okina #Satoko Samo #Takako Sato ~ (Translation: THIS IS WORSE THAN THE REGULAR UNSTOPPABLE MISSY FLOORZ!! SO MANY JAPANESE PEOPLE AND ANIMALS BEING USED AS SEX OBJECTS AS WELL AS SPARKLING, IT'S ALWAYS RAINING BLOOD, RAIN, AND EYEBALLS, AND HORRIFYING FACES EATING JAPANESE PEOPLE'S PRIVATES OFF?! IT'S FULL OF VORE, IT'S FILLED WITH TORTURE!!) #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel #Toshio Samo #Alda Kiranoko #Hans Kiranoko #Rolf Kiranoko #Joseph Kiranoko #Jennifer Lockhart #Nicolette Spotlow-Garbiel #Frank Spotlow-Garbiel #Jana Panizza #Kenisha Othorimer #Orla Remano #Ji kwong Kirochu #Nicole Birou-Jennings #Edward Juritin #Catherine Cap #Ember Kodansa #Manu Langbroek Link: Faces of Evil and Zelda: Wand of Gamelon (10210 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ This is one of the reasons why the CD-I was a failure! #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: I thought Link from future games was hot, especially his adult forms, but the CD-i made him deformed and unfunny!) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ OH S***! ADULT LINK LOST HIS BISHONEN-NESS! S***TY ACTING, UGLY, FUGLIEST CHARACTERS! In This Moment (10280 points) Positive #John Jamie Negative #Tokiko Okina #Takako Sato #Marilou the Otter The Simpsons (10300 points) Positive #Gemma the Good Witch #Marie Lara-Rutter #Ji min Kirochu #Ji woong Kirochu #Kristjan O'Connell #Rory Burns #Phillip Burns #Christopher Burns #John Burns #Michael Burns #Mark Burns #Dermot Burns #Sean Burns #Niall Burns #Conor Burns #Ben Burns #James Burns #Kyle Burns #Derek Burns #Mitchell Levine #Baozhai Cloud #Agatha Cloud, Jr. #Marie Green #Leanne Langbroek #Mulan Hattons #Sam Hattons #Akim Williams #Lucy Williams #Coco Williams #Ania Kiranoko #Angel Devlin #Summer Frame #Autumn Frame #Josephine Kurato #Tyson Fliany #Blake Fliany #Kalan Inigratte #Jamie Sand #Aggie Hatti #Cassie Hatti #Elektra Muoto #Jason Sanderman #Roberta Sanderman #Norris Stine #Rowan Remano #Joshua Remano #Sam Remano #Meghann Remano #Hanako Koyo #Yuki Koyo Negative Sonic Boom (10360 points) Negative #Yoshi Cap Ed, Edd n' Eddy (10450 points) Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ It's the number 1 cartoon on Cartoon Network! #Bridie Langbroek #Teddy Langbroek #Bryce Langbroek #Sherman Langbroek #Gemma the Good Witch #David Sevick #Mia Sevick #Adam Sevick #Eugene Sevick #Sasha Sevick #Freddie Sevick #Russell Sevick #Rachel Sevick #Lexi Sevick #Nick Sevick #Oscar Sevick #Lauren Sevick #Nick Grant #Benjamin Carrey #Samantha Kyra #Kristi Room #Jasper Cap Negative #Giuseppe Todaro #Ji min Kirochu #Stacie Todaro #Xandra Riley 13/15/16 Kids and Funny Things (10550 points) Positive #Gemma the Good Witch ~ Another best YouTube sketch show I've ever seen! Well done Kiranokos! #Ji woong Kirochu #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) ~ I kinda liked it. It was amazing. Negative #Oksana Velykazhinka #Amelia McCorna #Giuseppe Todaro ~ WHAT IS THIS?! LOTS OF KIDS IN THE BASEMENT DOING RANDOM S***?! ANOTHER GIUSEPPE, HOW DARE YOU LIKE IT?! Hetalia: Axis Powers (10660 points) Positive #Satoko Samo #Hans Kiranoko #Toshio Samo #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) ~ Normal counterpart begs me not to watch, watches it, finds nothing wrong. Simple story, isn't it? I disagree with my normal counterpart, It's just humor. Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ MY GOD! WHAT THE F*** IS THIS?! SOME ITALIAN GUY CALLED ITALY DOING CRAZY STUFF, LIKES PASTA, AND IS A COWARD, THAT'S SO OFFENSIVE! I WANT IT CANCELLED NOW! #Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly ~ ZIS SHOW IS FILLED WITH JAPANESE CHILDREN ZAT MUST SPEAK ZENGLISH! #Stacie Todaro #Giovanni Todaro #Pietro Todaro #Marshall Todaro #Angelo Todaro The Ren and Stimpy Show (10780 points) Positive #Gemma the Good Witch #Avril Inigratte #Lance Inigratte Negative #Ji woong: Disgusting! Absolutely disgusting! #Ji min: Indecent and inhumane! Nothing but off-color humor and violence! The Pokemon Story (10910 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Another) ~ (Translation: Gross! WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT, A GUY HAVING SEX WITH A GARDEVOUR AND FEMALE HUMANS! GROSS! GROSS! GROOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS!) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! #Sophie the Otter ~ This is just wrong! Is this like RogerxJessica Rabbit, but done worse? #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) ~ I never heard screaming like this before, It is pure terror, like a perfect sine wave, it's one of the girls #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ Disgusting! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (11050 points) Positive #Elijah Spears #Samantha Hinkhouse #Bridie Langbroek #Teddy Langbroek #Bryce Langbroek #Sherman Langbroek #Adam Sevick #Keanu Fisher #Miguel Levine #Silas Affan Negative #John Jamie ~ Revolting freaks of nature! Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly (11200 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I'M GONNA KICK, YOUR A**! #Sophie the Otter ~ YOU RACIST SWINE, GET OUT OF MY FACE! YOU NEED TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF FOR APPROVING YOUR WORKS OF MEDIA TO BE SOLD! #Gemma the Good Witch ~ HE SHOULD GO TO JAIL FOR A LONG TIME! #Another Reicheru #Marilou the Otter ~ You will be forced to watch the 1986 My Little Pony TV series, the 1980's Care Bears TV show, Pound Puppies (1986), The Wuzzles, Sylvanian Families (1987), Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Prince, Adventures of the Little Koala, the Belle and Sebastian anime, David the Gnome, Rainbow Brite, The Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Muppet Babies, Bananaman, ALF, The Tracey Ullman Show, and Charles in Charge as well as other 1980's shows for being so rude and hating the 80's! #Another Giuseppe ~ You're on my Top 10 list-----Of people who need get punched in the face! #Catherine the Spellcaster #Gemma O'Connell ~ You'll be forced to watch the 80s kids' TV shows, which are Alias the Jester, Allsorts, Aubrey, Bangers and Mash, Bill the Minder, The Blunders, Button Moon, Children's Ward (season 1 only, which aired in 1989), Cockleshell Bay, Count Duckula, Creepy Crawlies, Dangermouse, Dennis the Menace, Emma and Grandpa, Flicks, Fraggle Rock, Fun House (season 1 only, which aired in 1989), Get Up and Go, The Ghost of Faffner Hall, The Giddy Game Show, Grim Tales (season 1 only, which aired in 1989), Knightmare (seasons 1-3, season 1 aired in 1987, season 2 aired in 1988 and season 3 aired in 1989), Let's Pretend, The Little Green Man, Mike and Angelo (seasons 1 and 2, which both aired in 1989), Mooncat and Co., Mr. Fixit, Orm and Cheep, Playbox, Portland Bill, Puddle Lane, Ragdolly Anna, The Raggy Dolls (seasons 1-3, season 1 aired from 1986-1987, season 2 aired from 1987-1988 and season 3 aired from 1988-1989. Also, three episodes from the 4th season aired in 1989 {The Terrible Storm, The Stolen Parrot & Crazy Golf}), Rainbow (from seasons 10-17, which aired from 1980-1989, also the 9th season aired 51 episodes in 1989 and the 18th season aired 16 episodes in 1989)), The Ratties, The Riddlers (season 1 only, but only the episodes which aired in 1989), Rod, Jane and Freddy (1981-1988 version), The Rod, Jane and Freddy Show (1989-1991 version, but only the episodes which aired in 1989), Rolf's Cartoon Club (season 1 only, which aired in 1989, including a Christmas special, which aired on 22nd December, 1989), Rub-a-Dub-Dub, The Shoe People, The Sooty Show (from seasons 5-14, which aired from 1981-1989), Tales from Fat Tulip's Garden, Telebugs, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (season 1 (which aired in 1984) & season 2 (which aired in 1986) only), Tickle on the Tum, Towser, The Trap Door, Tube Mice, TUGS, Tumbledown Farm, Victor and Maria, Wil, Cwac Cwac, The Winjin Pom, The Wind in the Willows, Windfalls and Woof! (season 1 only, which aired in 1989)! You will also watch Disney movies in the 80s, which are Herbie Goes Bananas, The Great Muppet Caper, The Fox and the Hound, Tron, Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Muppets Take Manhattan, The Black Cauldron, Return to Oz, Basil the Great Mouse Detective, The Brave Little Toaster, A Muppet Family Christmas, Oliver and Company, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Honey I Shrunk the Kids and The Little Mermaid! #Nicola Burns ~ The only TV shows myself and Lewis will force to you watch are The Adventures of Spot (UK version, but season 1 only, they're all aired in 1986), The Amazing Adventures of Morph, Animal Fair, Around the World with Willy Fog, Bananaman, Barney (1989 British cartoon), Bertha, Bodger and Badger (season 1 only, which aired in 1989), Bric-a-Brac, Caterpillar Trail, Charlie Chalk, Chock-a-Block, ChuckleVision (seasons 1 & 2), Clockwise (season 1 only, which is hosted by Charlotte Hindle in 1989), Corners, Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds, Dooby Duck's Disco Bus, The Family Ness, Fantastic Max (season 1 only, which aired in 1988), Fingermouse, Fireman Sam (season 1 (aired in 1987-1988) and 2 (aired in 1988) only), Gran, Green Claws, Hartbeat (seasons 1-6, which aired from 1984-1989), Henry's Cat, Hokey Cokey, Jackanory (only the episodes which aired in the 80s), Jimbo and the Jet Set, King Rollo, Little Misses and the Mr. Men, Mop and Smiff, The Movie Game (seasons 1 (aired in 1988) and 2 (aired in 1989), which are hosted by Phillip Schofield), Penny Crayon, Pie in the Sky, Pigeon Street, Pinny's House, Playbus (1988-1989), Play School (UK version, but only the episodes which aired from 1980-1988), Poddington Peas, Postman Pat (1981 version), Rolf Harris Cartoon Time, Rupert (1985-1988), Stoppit and Tidyup, Superted, ThunderCats (1985 version), Willo the Wisp (1981 version), Wizbit, Words and Pictures (1982-1989 episodes only, which were hosted by Vicky Ireland) and You and Me (80s episodes only)! And we will force you to watch 80s movies such as Animalympics, Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!), Raiders of the Lost Ark, The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie, Annie, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, Heidi's Song, The Last Unicorn, The Secret of NIMH, The Snowman, Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, The Care Bears Movie, Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer, Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird, An American Tail, Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation, My Little Pony: The Movie, The Chipmunk Adventure, The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones, Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, Yogi's Great Escape, Daffy Duck's Quackbusters, The Land Before Time, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School, Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Warewolf, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Babar: The Movie, The BFG, Granpa and Uncle Buck! #Kevin Sheldon #Louise Strauss #Sam Parkhurst #Kim Tylers Squeakers on FPS (First-person shooters) (11360 points) Positive Negative #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: It was a lovely day in the server, A RED Sniper, Medic, Demoman and Scout, which was me, Ai, Setsuko, and Kenji respectively, were having a wonderful chat, then-----A F***ING SQUEAKER ANNOYED THE F*** OUT OF US! he played as a BLU Scout, hit me with a baseball bat, then Kenji killed him, and we continued, he squeaked like a little b****, and killed him once, THE F***ING END! Absoluterz Zero (11530 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Catherine the Spellcaster #Gemma the Good Witch #Toshio Samo #Satoko Samo #Ji min Kirochu #Ji woong Kirochu #Tokiko Okina #Hans Kiranoko #Alda Kiranoko #Nicole Birou-Jennings #Takako Sato #Another Reicheru #Marilou the Otter #Another Giuseppe #Ji kwong Kirochu #Toshio Kisho #Satoko Kisho #Frank Spotlow-Garbiel #Rico Iconic-Todaro #Lucy Burb #Ember Kodansa #Marci Cap #Matthew Cap #Samuel Green Tokiko Shako Positive #Toshio Samo #Satoko Samo #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Another Reicheru Negative Final Combat (Team Fortress 2 rip-off) Positive Negative #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: What the f*** is this? F***ING TEAM FORTRESS 2 RIP-OFF FROM CHINA?! F***! I don't hate the Chinese, but this god awful piece of s*** game is bland, The Medic and Sniper were better off as a German Doctor and a Australian gunman, not some Girly Nurse W**** and some Brunette Office Worker B****, resepectively, it's overly dull, unoriginal, DEAR STUPID MAKERS! WE ALREADY GOT A COMEDY FIRST-PERSON SHOOTER WITH NINE MERCENARIES! THIS WILL NEVER REPLACE TEAM FORTRESS 2, A GOOD GAME! NEVER! Do the right thing and play Team Fortress 2! NOT THIS! FINAL COMBAT?! MORE LIKE RIP-OFF COMBAT!) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit Category:Lists